


The lost bunny

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Челлендж [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animals, Canon Compliant, Crafts, Crochet, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Photo, Soft Toys, Toys, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: One particularly snowy day when Daisy lost his bunny.Как-то Дейзи потерял своего кролика одной снежной зимой.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF KHR челлендж 2021





	The lost bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы — [BlackRabbit-13](https://vk.com/blackrabbit_13).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgbox.com/g/q6uwY5RWL6)


End file.
